


Introducing Flaky's Mother

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Family, Friendship, Humor, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Flaky introduces her mother to some of the other Tree Friends.





	Introducing Flaky's Mother

It had been a week since Flaky's mother had moved in with her. She had gotten everything she wanted from the home Flaky grew up in, and brought it to where she was living today. Flaky didn't provide much help, since she had to go to her job at the coffee shop, but it was alright - as soon as she got home on the same day, she agreed to help her mom with whatever she had left.

Now it was Sunday again, Flaky's day off. Flaky and her mother had already gotten up, and had finished their breakfasts. Now the two of them were ready for the day, and Flaky had a great idea on what they should do.

"Hey, Mom?" Flaky asked. "I don't think you've met any of my friends."

"I don't believe I have, either," Mom agreed.

"It's alright. Pretty much all of them are really nice," said Flaky. "I was wondering if you'd like me to introduce you to them."

"Oh, that is a lovely idea," Mom said with a smile. "I would love to meet your friends, Flaky."

Flaky smiled. "Okay, great. Would you like me to wait until you're ready?"

"It's quite alright, I'm ready when you are."

A few minutes later, Flaky and her mother made their way out the front door, with Flaky closing the door behind them. Then they walked away from their house and made their way toward the park. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, the air was warm, and there were only a few white clouds in the otherwise clear blue sky. Flaky was glad that she had chosen this day to spend with her mother.

Finally they were at the park, and Flaky heard some laughter coming from a few familiar friends of hers. They sounded like they were coming from the playground, so she and her mom made their way over to it. When they stopped, they saw that Cuddles and Toothy were on the see-saw, while Giggles and Petunia were on the swing set.

"Are these your friends, Flaky?" Mom asked.

"Yes... Well, some of them," said Flaky.

After a few minutes, all four of the Tree Friends who were on the playground noticed that Flaky had arrived - with someone they didn't recognize. The girls stepped off the swing set, while the boys got off the see-saw, and then they all made their way over to the two porcupines.

"Hi, Flaky!" Giggles greeted her.

"Hey, guys," Flaky greeted them in return. "I'd like you to meet who I've brought with me - she's someone new."

Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy and Petunia turned to the person she was referring to, and they all smiled.

"Hello," said Flaky's mother. "I'm Flaky's mother, and it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Well, hi!" Cuddles greeted her. "I'm Cuddles."

"My name is Toothy," Toothy said.

"I'm Giggles," said Giggles.

"And my name is Petunia," Petunia finished. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"It sure is," Toothy replied, and Giggles nodded in agreement.

"I started living with my mom just last week," Flaky said. "Not just because I didn't want to live by myself anymore, but because I wanted someone to calm me down when I got scared."

"Oh, yes," her mother said in agreement.

"Wow, Flaky, that's really sweet," Petunia said.

"It sure is," said Giggles. "And it's good to know me and Cub aren't the only one living with one of our parents..."

She giggled a bit, and Flaky and her mother joined in.

"I'm so glad you have someone to keep you company every day, Flaky," said Toothy. "What's it like?"

"Well, this one time," Flaky started, "we watched that episode of Harvey Street Kids where Audrey gets the hiccups. When we got to the part where Audrey was about to sneeze, I started getting all scared..."

"But then I put my hand on her shoulder, and then she was able to handle hearing the sneezes without even screaming," her mother finished.

"I gotta say, that's pretty cool," said Cuddles. "And maybe if you keep doing that every time you watch it, you'll get used to it."

"That's a great idea," Flaky's mother said. "I'm not sure that's what Flaky wants, but I'll try it sometime and see what happens."

"I suppose it could be worth a try," Flaky replied in agreement.

"Would you like to hang out with us?" Giggles wanted to know.

"Gee, thanks, but I was hoping I could introduce my mom to a few other Tree Friends," Flaky said.

"Oh, okay," Cuddles replied.

"But if you ever want to hang out with us, just let us know," Toothy said.

"I certainly will," Flaky's mother reassured them with a smile. "You four have a good day!"

"Thanks, you too!" Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy and Petunia replied.

They then watched and waved as Flaky and her mother walked away, and then made their way out of the park. After a few minutes of walking, Flaky guided her mom to the house of one of her friends. This first house was a tree house - as in, a house that was made from a tree. Flaky and Mom stood at the front door, and Flaky pressed her forefinger against the doorbell.

Less than a minute passed, and the door opened to reveal Nutty.

"Hi, Nutty," Flaky greeted him.

"Hi, Flaky!" Nutty replied. "Who's this you brought with you?"

"Well, Nutty," Flaky started. "I'd like you to meet my mother."

Flaky's mother smiled and waved to him gently. "Hello."

"Hi, I'm Nutty! It's great to meet you!" Nutty quickly replied, almost as soon as she had finished greeting him.

Mom couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Hey, do you like candy? I love candy! It's delicious!" Nutty then went on, unexpectedly.

Flaky's mom didn't know how to respond. But Flaky just chuckled a bit before she explained.

"If there's anything Nutty loves more than anything, it's candy."

"You said it! I'll eat anything sweet, too, but especially candy!" Nutty replied.

Flaky's mother giggled as well. "Well, I hope you're not having too much of it. We all know being a sweet tooth does have its consequences..."

"Yeah, sometimes I try not to have so much. It's not always easy, but it's not my fault! Why does everything that's bad for you have to taste so good?"

"To be fair, you do have a point," Flaky mentioned.

After a few minutes of conversation, Flaky finally decided it was time for her mom to meet someone else.

"Thanks for taking the time to talk to us, Nutty," said Flaky.

"We hope you have a good rest of your day," her mother replied in agreement.

"Thanks! Bye!" said Nutty.

Flaky and her mom then walked away from his house. After a few minutes of walking, Flaky found another house that she recognized, and then they went up to the front door. Flaky pressed her forefinger against the doorbell, and then waited. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a blue-gray anteater with glasses and a pocket protector.

"Hi, Sniffles," Flaky greeted him.

"Oh, hi, Flaky," Sniffles replied with a friendly smile. He then saw the unfamiliar guest that his porcupine friend had brought with her, and gave her a friendly smile as well. "And hello, ma'am."

"Hello," Mom replied.

"Sniffles," Flaky then said, "I'd like you to meet my mom. You can just call her Mrs. Porcupine."

"It's very nice to meet you," her mom said.

"And it's nice to meet you, too," Sniffles replied. "Would you like to come in? I brought over a friend that I'd like you to meet, too."

Flaky's mother nodded, and then she and Flaky made their way into Sniffles' house. When they had made it into the living room, they saw another Tree Friend sitting on the couch. This Tree Friend was a tall, light blue moose, with one antler that was right side up and another antler that was upside down. Flaky could recognize him, but her mother couldn't.

"Hello, Lumpy," Flaky greeted him.

"Hi, Flaky," Lumpy replied.

"Lumpy, I'd like you to meet my mother," Flaky then said.

Lumpy looked over at who she was talking about and smiled. "Hello, I'm Lumpy. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Lumpy," Flaky's mother replied.

"My mom decided to move into my home so I wouldn't have to worry about living alone anymore," Flaky explained.

"Wow, Flaky, that's really sweet of her," Sniffles commented.

"It sure is," Lumpy agreed, smiling.

An idea then came to Sniffles, and he turned to look at Flaky's mother.

"Hey, Mrs. Porcupine, may I ask you a question?"

"But of course," Mom replied.

"Have I ever told you about my interest in sneezing?" Sniffles asked.

"No, I don't believe you have," said Flaky's mom.

"Well, watching other Tree Friends sneeze is something I really, really enjoy doing," said Sniffles. "I just find it cute, or funny... or cute and funny, depending on who's releasing the sneeze."

"Oh, really?"

"Oh, yes." Sniffles nodded. "That's why one of my favorite things to do is make sneezing powder. I have some nearby, actually - would you like to watch me test it?"

"Certainly," Flaky's mom said with a nod.

Sniffles walked away from her and Flaky for a minute, and then returned with a container of sneezing powder. It was a mixture of black and dark gray in color in a clear shaker.

"I'm going to try this on Lumpy first," Sniffles told Flaky and her mother. "He has quite possibly the most sensitive nose of all the Tree Friends."

"Hmm..." Mom replied. She must have been taking Sniffles' words in.

"You ready for this, Lumpy?" Sniffles turned to look at Lumpy.

"Yes." Lumpy nodded.

Sniffles then made his way up to Lumpy and held the shaker for him to see. He tilted it, pointing the holes of the lid toward Lumpy's nose, and began to shake up and down gently. A stream of the black and dark gray sneezing powder came falling out of the shaker's holes, and into Lumpy's nostrils.

Lumpy's eyes widened and pupils shrunk until they could barely be seen. His nose froze for a minute, and then began to shiver as his nostrils flared up.

"Aaah... Haaaah..." Lumpy tilted his neck back as his breath hitched, and his eyelids lowered. He was going to sneeze. "HAAAAAAAHHHHH-- CHOO!!!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released a forceful sneeze, with a good amount of spray being released from his mouth. Flaky and her mother both gasped in fear.

"Oh, my!" Flaky's mother put her hand to her mouth in disbelief. Sniffles just giggled in amusement, however.

Lumpy then sulked as he put his forefinger to his nose, which had begun to feel runny now that he'd released the sneeze.

"Gesundheit, Lumpy," said Sniffles as Lumpy rubbed his nose with that same forefinger.

"Bless you, Lumpy!" said Flaky's mom.

"Yeah, bless you," Flaky said in agreement.

"Thanks," Lumpy replied.

Sniffles reached into his pocket, pulled out a tissue and handed it to Lumpy. Lumpy blew his nose into it, and then wiped it gently.

"Are you feeling alright, Lumpy?" Flaky's mom wanted to know.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lumpy gave a sniffle, followed by another. "But Sniffles is right - I do have the most sensitive nose of all our friends."

"Oh, dear..." Mom sounded a bit worried.

"It's alright, though," Lumpy reassured her. "It's not always so bad. Most of my sneezes feel good to release - and it's a good thing me or someone else always has a tissue or a handkerchief for me to use afterward."

"Oh. In that case, I'm glad you don't find it too much of a nuisance."

"By the way..." Sniffles added, showing his container of sneezing powder to Flaky and her mom, "in case you were wondering, this sneezing powder is made out of pepper and dust. Would you like to try it, Mrs. Porcupine?"

"I suppose I would." Mom moved her hand up to cover her nose. "My nose does feel a bit ticklish, anyway..."

Sniffles chuckled, and then shook a single puff of sneezing powder into her face. Mom winced as her eyes shut, but then she released without so much as an inhale.

"Tchyew~!"

Even though it was quite a mild and endearing sneeze, all of the powder was expelled from her nose. Lumpy and Sniffles both giggled when they heard the sneeze, and even Flaky couldn't help but smile. Mom then sulked as she rubbed her forefinger delicately underneath her nose, her eyes half-shut.

"Bless you, Mom," said Flaky.

"Indeed," Sniffles agreed.

"Yeah. Bless you," Lumpy said.

"Thank you," Mom replied as she continued to rub her nose.

"I have to admit, Mrs. Porcupine, that sneeze was just adorable," Sniffles said. "In fact, it was almost as cute as Lumpy's sneeze!"

Lumpy blushed, and Flaky's mother did as well. She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped her nose gently with it.

"He's right, that was really cute," Lumpy agreed.

"Yeah, and it didn't scare me, either." Flaky wasn't afraid to admit it. "But are you okay?"

"Yes, dear, I'm alright." Her mother blew her nose for a brief moment, then continued to wipe it with her handkerchief. "That sneezing powder you made is quite strong, Sniffles."

"It certainly is," Sniffles said in agreement. "It's not the only sneezing powder I've made, though; I've made dozens of these powders with different combinations of ingredients, as well as different colors."

"It's probably a good thing you haven't tried them all yet," Lumpy said with a chuckle. Flaky's mother chuckled in agreement, and finally put her handkerchief back in her pocket.

"Well, thank you for showing me one of your sneezing powders, Sniffles," said Mom.

"If you'd like, I could use it on Flaky, too," Sniffles suggested, "just in case you haven't seen her sneeze yet."

"You know, I don't believe I have," Mom said. "But I wouldn't like it to make her sneeze too much."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Flaky reassured her.

Her mother smiled and nodded at her promise. It was then that Sniffles held the container of sneezing powder directly underneath Flaky's nose, and she took a couple of small sniffs. Just like that, she felt a tickle in her nose.

"Aaaah... Haaaah..." Flaky inhaled, tilting her upper body backward. Everyone looked on - Sniffles in excitement, Lumpy and Mrs. Porcupine in concern - as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth with a final inhale. "Haaaaaaah--"

"Chooooo!" Flaky at last doubled over as she released her sneeze, putting her hand over her mouth as she did so. She then removed her hand from her mouth and rubbed her nose with her forefinger, and Sniffles giggled.

"Bless you, darling," said Flaky's mother.

"Yeah. Bless you," said Lumpy.

"Th-thank you..." Flaky sniffled as she continued to rub her nose. Her mother handed her a tissue, and the younger porcupine wiped her nose with it.

"So what did you think of Flaky's sneeze, Mrs. Porcupine?" Sniffles wanted to know. "I personally thought it sounded cute."

"You're right, it did," Mom said, "although I'm not nearly as into sneezing as you are."

"It's alright; all of us are different," Sniffles said.

"Yeah," Lumpy agreed.

A few seconds later, Sniffles' trunk twitched, and he let out a sneeze. "Hah-chyu!"

Flaky and her mother winced in surprise when they heard the sneeze, but then they giggled.

"Bless you," Mom said as Sniffles rubbed his trunk with his hand.

"Yeah. Bless you, Sniffles," Flaky agreed.

"Thanks." Sniffles gave a couple of sniffles. "Like I said, all of us are different." He pulled out a handkerchief of his own and wiped his nose with it.

"We certainly are," said Flaky.

After around an hour of getting to know Lumpy and Sniffles, Flaky's mother decided it was time for her and Flaky to go home. Flaky couldn't help but agree; it was getting a bit late, anyway.

"Thank you for coming over today, Mrs. Porcupine," said Sniffles.

"You're welcome, Sniffles," said Mom. "I'm looking forward to meeting with you and Lumpy again soon."

"I'm looking forward to spending more time with you, too," Lumpy agreed. "You girls have a good night."

"You too, Lumpy," said Flaky. "Bye."

Flaky and her mom then made their way out of Sniffles' house, while Lumpy and Sniffles waved goodbye to them. As the sun began to set into the horizon beyond, Flaky and Mom made their way home. Once they arrived, Flaky's mother went to the kitchen to make dinner for herself and her daughter. It took her a few minutes, but soon it was ready, and the two porcupines sat down at the table to eat.

"I'm thinking of going to bed a little early tonight," said Flaky.

"That's a good idea," Mom said. "We've had a long day, and you need your rest so you can go to work tomorrow."

Flaky nodded in agreement as they continued eating. Soon they were finished, and Flaky got up to get ready for bed. Her mother stayed in the kitchen to clear the table and do the dishes, but as she finished, she yawned into her hand. Meanwhile, Flaky went into the bathroom upstairs to brush her teeth, and then made her way into her bedroom.

She got into her bed and went under the covers - and a few minutes later, her mom came up to tuck her in.

"Good night, Flaky," said Mom. "And thank you for a lovely day out."

"Good night, Mom. Love you," Flaky replied.

Her mother gave her a warm kiss on the forehead, and then turned off the light, filling the room with darkness. Flaky watched her mother leave the room, and then closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep. Before long, she could hear the crickets chirping outside.

Even if Flaky still had some more Tree Friends to introduce her mother to, she was glad that they had met as many as they had today. Someday, she would know every one of the Happy Tree Friends, and they would get along with her as much as they got along with one another. Even if it wouldn't happen as soon as they expected, Flaky and Mrs. Porcupine were both looking forward to that day.


End file.
